its always been you
by strawberrysundae37
Summary: JONAS macy's sister comes to town and fall for nick which misa sister will win nicks heart
1. macys sister

**Its always been you**

macy pov

ughh I cant belive my luck ahhh

" hey macy whats wrong?" asked my bff stella " you know whos coming" I replied "who?" " my sister maya's coming" I said " the one who calls me barbie " stella said

" exactly little miss perfect the one with the looks,the boys " I huffed " oh" stella realised " and the guys will be drooling all over her" exclaimed macy "joe better not" said stella

stellas pov

I feel so bad of my bff macy her really annoying sisters coming and I have to be called barbie … barbie I know

" hey stella whats eaten macy?" asked nick " nick nick trust me you dont wanna know"i said let me guess a polarbear ate her homework" said kevin " no offence kev isnt that a bit too stupid eben for you" said joe kevin gave joe a death glare "just tell us" begged nick "ok macy's sister coming into town"i said "well that isnt that bad"said joe " listen children aunty stella's telling a story ok anyway's see macy's sister maya always steals the guy macy likes and make macys life a living nightmare plus she call's me barbie!" I shouted

nicks pov

I kinda feel bad on mace bless her wait bless her where did that came from ?

woah whos that well woah

I saw macy run away I just shrouged " excuse me have you seen a brown haired wer-girl named macy" asked the random girl "yeah shes my friend wait are you maya" I asked "yes I am I want too say hi then make her clean my room" said maya "isn't that a little mean" I said "duh thats the point" explained maya

wow stella was right she must give macy a right hard time

macy pov

no no no I went on my tip toes

_crash_

" are you okay" I asked "yeah sure" I noticed that voice it was nick "are you" asked nick " of course" I said


	2. nick and mayas date

Later on that day

Maya's pov

"hey mace" I said "yes" she said sweetly

"you know your friend nick" I said most kindly "i should think do" she said

" whats his realtionship status" I asked "he's single why" she replied

"oh I thought you two had a little something" I said smiling skiping off

Nick pov

I wonder how macy is doing im gonna go check on her wait am I talking to myself

I grabbed my coat and keys and head to my car

I knocked on her door

Maya opened up

"oh hi nick"she said "is macy in I asked"

Mayas pov

"one min I 'll check" I said he nodded and sat on the couch

I went to my closet and picked out this lovely blue dress **(A:N pic on profile)**

I ran down stairs

"hey did you change" nick asked "no I've wore this the whole time pft" I chocked out

"anyways find her" "no sorry"I said " anyways wanna catch a movie" he asked

HA HA MY PLANS WORKING!

" sure I' ll just go and grab my gloat" I said "what/2sked " I said I'll grab my coat" I said

I ran up the stairs

" hey is that nick" asked macy "yes where going to catch a movie" I gloated "oh" she said with hurt in her voice

later on …...

the fake date was good ecsept macy this macy that,

I walked in mace's room

she was with barbie

and macy was wearing this lovely reddy pink dress it must be for the valintines ball**(A:N pic on profile) **

and barbies dress was wow aswel


	3. after the date

**Im sorry about not been updating fogot my password duh!1**

macys pov

whats wrong with me am I jealous pft no nicks a friend

I looked out the window

hey its nick your boyfriend **(A:N credits go to friends season 8)**

whats going on out there

mayas pov

"so" I said nervously

" im gonna go" nick said

I waved

he waved back

I walked to my front door and plasterd a smirk

I placed my keys on the coffee table and put my coat on the sofa

macy ran down the stairs in her pjammas and slipper (which I want)

"how was the movies with nick" she asked

" it was cool we watched no strings attached" I replied

" oh me and stella watched that its good" she said

I walked upstairs and put on my pjammas

then I sneaked into macys room and looked around I remebered where she used to put her jornal under her pillow _yes!_ damn it wheres the key

I put the journal back under the pillow pulled my hair into a pony tail

And sneaked back down stairs .

" are them my pjammas?" macy asked

" whats with all of theese question" I pratically yelled and stormed up to my bedroom.

Macy pov

whats up with her stress head do I ask a lot of questions? Wait was that another question

anways I wallced my self in the kitchen

my mum was baking cookies

" yum" I mumble

" hey sweetie how do you like your sister visting" she asked

" your kidding me arent you I know shes my sister my but she makes my life a living breathing nightmare" I explained

" sweetie whats happened you two use to be one in the same you know that demi lovato and selena gomez song" she chuckled.


	4. one in the same

Macys pov

in bed

was mum right me and maya one in the same im am not stuck up or am I

another question it pains me to say well think it mayas right

I tiptoed down stairs and went into the study and found mayas coat and purse wait why are they in here anways, and walked up to the bookcase and pulled out the pollitic books and got the cabuary and watched friends .

I heard footstep and I gulped hard

" heya what are you doing here" said a groagy maya whilst she was rubbing her eyes .

"couldnt sleep you" I asked

" I um could'nt sleep either" she choked

she sat beside me and watched friends all night for once we got along maybe this being a mean girl was a act maybe for the last two years I was looking at maya in the wrong light by just juding her flaws instead of her beauty with in

The morning after

Mayas pov

I woke up on the sofa next to macy

" hey" she said

hi um whats that smell" I asked

" mums homemade breakfast sunny fried up" she said

now my stomach was offically was rumbling a slumbed my way in the kitchen and sat down and drunk my orange juice

Then I walked upstairs and put and my louis viton custom made jeans and pink sparkly top and gucci flipflops. And put on my make up and put the pjammas I wore last night and put them back in macys wardroobe today my mission is to find that stupid key for that stupid jornal . I walked back to my room

I heard a knock on my door I opened it and found macy

" hey mum made me ask do you wanna come shopping with me and stella" she asked

" yeah why not well stellas coming round at 3pm so be ready and you better not nick my money again" she demanded " fine that only happened once" I said sheepishly "acutally 7 and last time you left me in new york" she stated "fine" I admitted it and then she backed out of my room and then I slammed the door in her face..


	5. the shopping trip

Macys pov

it 1pm so 2 more hours until jersey shopping fun

I went upstairs to grab my phone

guess what? I saw maya creeping around my closet

" uhm .. I started whatcha doin"

" nothing just looking for my raccon" she said

" your raccon" I asked

" is thats another question" she stated and went of in tantrom

I grabbed my phone

uh I text from nick

_nick: hey mace how are you_

I texted him back saying well typing

_macy: good going shopping c u l8er_

I packed my purse and tried to find the perfect jacket to match my figure and my outfit the deliemas of a sixteen year old.

For some reason I cant help thinking that what if nick likes maya why do I have a werid feeling if stella was here she would say " my stella sences are tingling" she like the gossip guru of the century she like oprah or trisha or keith lemon gossip this gossip that but gossip is just 2nd priortey her 1st priortey is joe . Her first true love its like all the movies the best friends always fall in love even though none of them will addmit it out aloud I dont see why there perfect for each other I have never seen another couole more a like other than chad and sonny from sonny with a chance what a great program wait anyways

_crash_

what was that

" liam"i yelled **(A:N liams macys brother)**

" what" he asked

" I told you not to skateboard in the house"

" well im bye" he exclaimed and stromed out the house

wow 3pm already

" maya.. I shouted it 3"

" coming" she mumbled

I grabbed my purse and jacket I heard stellas mum beep her horn . I saw maya strutting down stairs " im here" she said. We walked outside and jumped into sandra **(A:N stellas mom)** " hi macy oh maya ive not seen you in ages" sweetly said sandra "hi sandra oh I didnt know you were pregnant"said maya "yeah its a girl thats my little sister" squealed stella . After that sandra dropped us of outside of west tenth and went into big brown bag heaven it was awsome then we went to starberrysundae maddness café and had fanna bannana sundae which was awesome FYI then we went and bought some gabana sunglasses then we went and got manicures I which I could stay in girl heaven forever also we went to make up mania and got a new cherry berry lipgloss and some volumise my eye lashes anyways we got to talking the subject went from justin bieber to zac efron to nick and maya

talk about ew thats not my favorite couple

" so whats going on with you and nick maya do you think love could be in the air" asked a very excited stella my fists suddenly clenched under the table

" I dunno we only went as friends" she said innocently but for some reason she gave me a smirk. I just decied to roll my eyes and sip my cranberry juice.


	6. stella's sences are tingling

Stellas pov

For some reason macys been werid every since I metioned nick and may-

my stella sences wont stop tingling

_nick and macy sitting in a tree _I sang in my head

" stella" macy said putting her hand in front of my face

" sorry just thinking" I said I dream land voice

" about joe" she cooed

How did I not realise it sooner best friends falling in love well from what I know half anyways just like me and joe well I guess maybe Im just confused and my stomach turns when I think about. What I admire about macy is that she athletic and funny smart and what never gets to her is guys but with nick I think its different I think I might meet up with kevin and joe wait! maya if she finds out dun dun dun macy will be ripped to shreads and nicks her second best friend let alone like kevin and joe are like her brothers and if nick and maya

I pratically jumped out from my seat

" gotta go" I ran out of the misa house and went to the firehouse

" JOE KEVIN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs

they slid down the firepoles

joe tried to hug me "no time for that is nick in" I asked awquadly

" yes why" kevin said curiosly

" get him here now!" I said demandedly

nick came straight away

"do you like macy" I asked

"uh" he began

"maya or macy which one"

" well" he nervously scrachted the back of his neck

nick pov

course macy but that would make things compilcated and if I say maya confusion which one macy but what if macy doesnt feel the same way if could ruin our friendship.

I legged it to the misa house

I knocked on the door

macy answered it

" mace" I said nonchalant

" nick" she said in her perfect happy tone

I gave her a quick hug

" nick are you ok you look extremly nervous?" she aked concerned

" yeah me fine the important question is how are you hows my buddy macy doing" I replied/asked I think I did it a bit to much

" yes" she said whilst giving me a very puzzled look

macys pov

here I am chilling out watch a load of e4 tosh like one tree hill

and then out of the blue mr. nick comes in for some reason I felt like I should be avioding him and dont know why when ever im around him my stomach has over a million butterflies and my heart starts to flutter like butter when it stars to melt

" nick are you sure your fine" I asked quite concerned

" I said yes didnt I" he stated obviously

" ok you dont have to get snappy" I said deffensively

" im not sorry" he said souding honestly sorry

" well school tommrow and its already 6:45 pm" I said

"yeah I should go" he replied

I gave him a quick hug


	7. mayas feelings and realization

Maya pov

"hey mace who was that at the door" I asked

" just nick" she said

" so whats the situation with you and nick"i asked trying to act inoncently like I dont know they have got it bad for each eather you know what im not sure this is enterly fair on macy I mean im her big sister and I treat her like pile of dirt she probally resents me I mean I would I remember that day she said she looked up to me . Shes always been a nice kid and when we grow up and dont want to be the evil auntie maya that her kids will hear bad stuff about and meet up the occasionel birthday aniversery christmas other holiday I wanna be that sister that macy just looks up to and all her friends wanna meet her and have that sisterly bond that mum and auntie lindz have we hang out all the time even when I go back to long island well IM each other and text webchat and call and i'll come and take her shopping and share stories orf the past few months even thought we would have been talking all day for the past few months so we'll even know every thing else.

Now that I think about I dont wanna move back to long island and make up for the past 3 years of being horrible to her

maybe by setting her and nick up we'll finally patch things up over our rocky realtionship. Thats what i've got to do im going to be the best damn sister this worlds ever seen


	8. mondays suprises and a second chance

*monday morning at school

kevins pov

" kevin dont you see they like each other" explainded stella

"obiviously" I said trying to act smart

" do you know what im taliking about" asked stella

" no"i said honestly

stella stormed off

stella pov

I saw my best friend

" macy"i said

" heya" she said In a groagy tone

" let me guess you hate mondays" I said

" yeah"she said well more liked yowned

"gotta get to class with nick"she said in a dreamy tone

macys pov

mondays deffently are not my favorite days but atleast I get to sit next to nick all day

" heya mace"nick said

"nicky"I said

" time to go to calculas" he said

I groaned

he chuckled he chuckle makes my heart skips a beat

he practically dragged my to calculas

*after calculas

we went and got and ice cream as usual

fates of luck hate me we ran into maya

" heya maya"i said

" hi sweetie" she said sweetly and gave me a hug

"hi nick"she said

" hi" he said and nodded

we all got ice cream together it was a great day after that we had a free periods for the rest of the day to revise but we never do I learnt from the best maya I really think maya and me have found our sisterly bound again also I think she came back for a very good reason I mean when we couldnt sleep we stayed up and watched friends till god knows when just like old time I think were finding the old maya the one who makes me laugh and I have a complete blast with .

But not like stella I dont mean it in a bad way I meant in a good way like stella will always be like a sister to me but no offence to stella I love stella but I think a real sisterly bond like some one who knows you and makes fun of you but at the end of the day your family so you have to forgive them no matter what maybe its time to give maya a second chance because I think she deserves it


End file.
